Nothing Lasts Forever
by ZombiesXBrainzz
Summary: After being abandoned by her parents, Sophia must make it in the world of zombies... but she won't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I ran through the partially burning hotel, on my way to being evacuated from the world that was literally hell. Zombies came and I tended to kill them with the ninja sword I found. I was alone in a world that you shouldn't be alone in, where it's kill or be killed, and I did not want to be killed. At about the third floor from the rooftop I heard some gunshots and people shooting, instinctively I ducked behind a wall which didn't help much because there was an open area, and zombies were looking at me...

I sliced through them like butter, there was a screeching noise and I quickly turned to see a special infected flying at me, I dodged it and sent it flying out the window. The gunshots and voices got louder, I watched as the zombies ran past me down a hallway towards the gunshots,

"Agh, what the hell?!" A southern males voice exclaimed.

Cautiously and curiously I poked around the corner to see what was going on, there was a group of zombies surrounding someone. There were three others helping the one being attacked, one zombie with a large arm burst through the door and charged at a man in a suit. Without thinking I pulled out my machete and threw it at the large zombie, it lodged in the zombies back and the zombie fell dead. I quickly ran over and pulled the knife out of the re-dead zombie, after I retrieve my weapon I pulled out my shotgun and pointed it at the people, four other survivors...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
***three years before the infection***

The hot summer sun beat down on me, it was the middle of July in Miami so these conditions were normal, we were all surprised we havent seen a hurricane yet. My friends and I were enjoying the beach along with some other beach goers, and drinking some lemonade. Two bitches walked up to us, (you could tell they were bitches because of the way they looked)

"You're in our spot." One said,

"I'm sorry but I didn't see your name on it." My friend Kayla said.

The girls ended up kicking sand at us and the lifeguard made us move,

"You'll never be able to make it in life, you can't do anything right." My older sister Aria told me, "You're such a pushover." She laughed and walked away,

"I'll show her." I told myself, "I'll show them all."

***Present***

"Woah there, we won't hurt you, we promise." The big African-American guy said,

"Yeah, just put the gun down little girl." The suited man laughed, "You probably don't know how to use it."

I death glared him and shot at his foot, I didn't hit him, I just wanted him to piss his fancy white pants.

He jumped back, "What the hell?!"

I smirked, "Don't mind him, he can be an ass." The guy with the southern accent said,

"I've noticed." I said and put my gun down,

"You here to get evacuated too?" The woman asked,

"I was, until thos CEDA bastards left me behind because they thought I was infected."

"Well, we're heading to the mall, we heard that they were evacuating there too, want to join?" She asked,

"No!" The suited man said angrily

"Sure, that sounds nice." I smiled, the suited man groaned, "Feelings mutual buddy." I said.

We made our way to the elevator and went inside, the southern boy pushed the button and we went down, "So, what do they call you?" He asked me,

"Sophia, or Sophie." I said,

"My names Ellis." He smiled at me,

"My names Rochelle, you?" She asked the African-American guy,

"My friends call me Coach, guess y'all can do the same."

"My names Nick, but don't bother learning it, I won't be sticking around long." The suited guy said,

"I don't like your attitude Nick." I said,

"Feelings mutual doll." He smirked. I was half tempted to shoot him, one half of my brain told me to do it, the other half said no... I decided to not shoot him, yet.

The elevator screeched to a stop, "I bet there's gonna be something big waiting for us out there." Coach said,

"Let's pry these doors open and see." Ellis said, I gripped my ninja sword tight and watched as Coach pried the elevator open. Smoke poured into the elevator and there was a roar,

"Here they come." Nick said.

Zombies ran at us from different directions, we chopped and hacked our way through them, "Into the inferno!" I said, "Safe house is this way." I motione with my sword,

"Alright, let's go." Ellis agreed and went ahead.

We went through the firey blaze, "Check the room for supplies." I said and walked into a room. There was a first aid kit lying on the table, I grabbed it off of the table and stuffed it in my carry-on,

"Going on vacation or something?" Nick asked, grabbing a shotgun,

"No, why?" I asked sternly,

"Well, you're packing a bunch of useless weight on your back."

"Oh bite me." I said,

"I'll leave that to the zombies." He smirked and walked out.

I walked out behind him and rejoined with the others, "Let's get moving." Rochelle said and walked ahead. We walked through a burning kitchen then through a doorway to a lobby area,

"God... I can't see." I said then coughed, "We have to find fresh air or we are all gonna die."

"You say that like its a bad thing." Nick coughed,

"Fine, you can stay but I'm getting the hell outta here!" I went ahead.

I didn't get far before I was being pulled back, "Agh! What the hell?!" I shouted,

"Hang on I'm comin." Ellis said.

Before he could get to me the zombie exploded, I fell to the ground. "I think a thanks is in order." Nick said and held out his hand,

"Thanks." I growled and grabbed it, he pulled me up. Nick smirked at me, "I'll punch that smirk off your face."

"Aww, someone's mad that I saved her life."

"You did _not_ save me from anything!" I said and walked ahead,

"Somebody's upset because she can't do anything right." He chuckled, the words rang through my head and turned into my sisters voice, like the one day she said that to me.

I growled and quickly turned to press my sword to his throat, "I'll show you what I can do."

"That's enough you two." Coach's voice boomed from behind, I backed off of Nick,

"I'll show him." I muttered to myself and followed Coach.

We made it to a clearing and fresh air felt foreign to me, "The safe house is just ahead." Rochelle said,

"Thank god." I sighed,

"Well come on then." Nick said and ran ahead. Not soon after he ran ahead did a zombie jumped on his face,

"That thing's riding him!" Rochelle exclaimed,

"I got this." I smirked and ran up to Nick, shooting the zombie off of his back, "Who saved who now?" I asked,

"Shut up." He grumbled and went into the safe room,

"You're welcome." I smirked and followed him in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***One day before the infection***

_"Damn this infection is spreading fast, almost like a wildfire." My dad said while reading the paper, "Eh, it won't last long enough to make it to Lakeview." I said pulling my blonde hair back into a ponytail. Lakeview was a small town in Florida, way out in the boondocks, population? Too small to count. I grabbed my backpack off of the floor, "Bye dad, love you." I said and walked out the door._

***Present***

"Hey Miami Barbie!" Nick's annoying voice brought me out of my thoughts,

"What?" I asked,

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." I said grabbing some ammo for my shotgun,

"Man I would kill for another gun." Nick said,

"There's a gunshop not too far from here, we can stop and grab some better weapons." Ellis said cheerfully,

"Sounds like a plan." I said and opened the door to the saferoom, leading out to the parking lot where abandoned CEDA trailers were parked, "Which way to this gun shop?" I asked,

"Through here." Ellis led the way.

We killed some zombies and stopped at a tent, "Ooh, an adrenalin shot." I smirked and picked up the temporary health,

"Aren't you a little young to be having drugs?" Nick asked as he picked up some pain pills,

"Who's gonna stop me?" I asked, he opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it, "Exactly." I walked out.

We headed down the road, "Damn the road is blocked." Nick said angrly as we approached a road block,

"Good job captain obvious." I rolled my eyes,

"No one asked for your opinion." He growled at me,

"Lets cut through here." Ellis said opening a door,

"Sounds like a good idea." Rochelle said. We went inside and down a flight of stairs, at the bottom the sound of crying filled the air,

"Uh..." Ellis said,

"What the hell is that?" Rochelle asked,

"It sounds like Sophia when she doesn't get her way." Nick chuckled. That smart ass comment landed a nice punch to his jaw and a few obscenities from me, "Ah what the hell?!"

"Next time think before you talk okay, you don't know me, and you don't know anything about me. So next time think about what you ate going to say, then don't say it." I death glared him,

"I think you better listen to her Nick, she looks like she could whoop your ass." Coach laughed, Ellis joined in,

"Whatever." Nick grumbled, rubbing his jaw where I punched him.

We cautiously headed out of the door which led us to a road that went under an overpass, "Over here." Ellis said and walked by a pickup truck. As we followed, the crying got louder and louder until it sounded like it was right on top of us,

"God that's annoying." I groaned,

"That's not the-"

"What was that Nick?" I asked, cracking my knuckles,

"Nothing... I didn't say anything." He walked ahead, we followed.

There was a zombie walking on the road in front of us, she had her face buried in her hands and she cried as she walked around, "We need to get over that dumpster." Ellis whispered, he was right, but there was one problem,

"That zombie is in our way!" I whispered back,

"Move out of my way, I'll take care of this." Nick said and ran in front of us,

"Nick wait!" I said but it was too late.

Nick ran up behind the crying zombie with his axe in hand, "Get ready to shoot like hell at that zombie." I said. The others watched in horror as Nick swung his axe back then brought it forward in the zombies side, she let out a scream of pain then quickly turned and slashed at Nick, he instantly fell to the ground. We unleashed a shower of bullets at the zombie that was now clawing the hell out of Nick.

As much as i hated Nick, it was a terrible sight to see, finally the zombie fell dead next to Nick. We all ran over to him, "Nick!" I shouted and quickly pulled out my first aid kir, he had a lot of deep cuts, but nothing too deadly or severe,

"Lets pull him off to the side." Coach said and we did so.

Nick groaned when we sat him down, "Am I dead yet?"

"Not yet." I said and applied rubbing alcohol to one of his cuts,

"OW! SON OF A B-!"

"Calm down, it's gonna hurt, but it will help from getting infected." I said.

He flinched with every cut I treated, "Did you learn your lesson?" Rochelle asked,

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled,

"Good." I smirked and put gauze and band-aids on his cuts.

Coach and Ellis helped him up, "I don't think I can move guys." He said,

"I can fix that." I said pulling the adrenalin shot out of my bag,

"Oh no, I am not letting you drug me."

"Relax, it's a temporary health boost, it will last until we get to a safe room."

He sighed, "Fine, but if you poison me I will kill you."

"Alright, now hold still, you might feel a pinch."

"What do you mean a p-" before he could finish his sentence I injected him with adrenalin. It took a few seconds but he was feeling better than he did before (according to him),

"Alright, lets head over the dumpster." Coach said.

We went over the dumpster, "Uh... Now where do we go?" I asked, scratching my head,

"There's a door right over there." Nick said, "That may be our best bet."

"Nick, that is the smartest thing I've heard you say all day." I said,

"Let's check it out." Ellis said and jumped off the dumpster.

We went through the door and up a flight of stairs, "Hey, there's some weapons on this table." I said looking around at the weapons,

"There's also some pills in here." Ellis said grabbing a bottle of pain pills.

I grabbed a sniper off of the table, "Why do you need another gun?" Coach asked,

"Because." I smirked, "In this world you can never be too careful."

"Why do you carry a bunch of unecessary weight?" Nick asked,

"Because I want to." I said and walked out the door.

There was an overpass/ sidewalk thing that was blocked off ahead, "How do we get down?" Rochelle asked from behind,

"Hang on." I said and looked through the scope of my rifle. After I killed a whole bunch of strays I strapped the gun to my back,

"Well, that didn't help much." Nick said,

"We can cross over here!" Coach called and jumped onto another CEDA trailer,

"Good thinkin Coach." I said and followed behind.

Coach led us to another flight of stairs, then around the corner to ANOTHER flight of stairs, "God I freakin hate stairs." I grumbled,

"The gun store is just ahead." Ellis said cheerfully,

I ran ahead and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a noise,

"Uh guys..."

"What's wrong Sophie?" Coach asked,

"I don't think stairs are supposed to growl."

"What do you mean?" Rochelle asked and she walked over.

The growling didn't stop but just got... Louder, "She's right... What do you think it is?"

"It could be anything." Ellis said,

"I'll go check it out." Nick said,

"I don't think so." I said, "You're too weak from your last adventure."

"Fine." He sighed and rolled his eyes,

"I'll go check it out." I said and turned.

"Sophie wait!" Ellis put a hand on my shoulder, "You could get hurt."

"I would rather get hurt than have you guys get hurt." I said an without further argument I went down the stairs.

That was a mistake...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***One year before the infection***

No more running, I was through playing games. I was sick and tired of being the weakest link, the one who was always picked on in school, I was going to change my ways. I signed up for self defense classes and was proud of the results, I used them all too well too. Danielle Foster approached me one day during school, obviously she was going to kick my ass lik she did once a week, but not today. She went to attack me while I wasn't looking but I turned and grabbed her fist, threw her to the ground, and kicked the shit out of her.  
The trip to the principals office was rather... Entertaining to say the least, my parents and Danielles mom were going at it and there was much shouting, I did nothing but sat back and enjoyed the very thing that I created.

***Present***

This wasn't Danielle, and I was clearly outmatched in this fight. A giant, pink, fleshy, muscular rage zombie came barreling at me, roaring at the top of its lungs, "RUN!" I shouted and turned around.

At that moment everything seemed to move in slow motion, I ran past the others and they followed right after. The big ass zombie picked up a rock,

"Watch out!" Ellis said as the zombie threw the rock. We all ducked to the ground as the rock flew overhead and crashed a few feet away from us, I pulled out my shotgun, got up, and started unloading on the zombie. The others did the same thing, the zombie was slowing down, but still charged at us,

"What the hell is that thing?!" I asked,

"It's one big ass zombie." Nick said, shooting his shot gun at it. While we were running Ellis tripped over a traffic cone, the zombie only a few feet away,

"Ellis!" I ran over to him and helped him up. The zombie brought back his giant arm and swung, I pushed Ellis out of the way just in time to get punched to the side. I hit the wall with so much force that I felt the wind being knocked out of me and something crunched, I don't know what it was, but my whole body burned with pain. The others kept shooting at the giant zombie, I looked at them, black was outlining my vision. Then the last thing I remembered was seeing Ellis and Nick with worried expressions on their faces, and then the lights went out.

I was zoning in and out from time to time,

"Do you think she likes combat rifles?" Ellis asked,

"I've got his cola, let's go!" Coach said,

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Rochelles voice said reassuringly. I balanced between consciousness and unconsciousness, hearing the voices but not really knowing what was going on, if i would die or not.

Pain seared through my body, I groaned, "Sophie?" Ellis' voice said, he was close to me,

"Ellis give her some space." Nick scolded, I heard footsteps shuffle away from me. I felt like I was in a bed, like I was home again, and it made me feel like the whole thing was a nightmare. Only it wasn't, I was still with the same four people, struggling for survival and for freedom from this apocalyptic nightmare, that feeling was short lived. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry, I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry, a mixture of brown and white was all I could see, "Guys she's awake." Nick said,

"Oh my god..." I groaned and blinked a few times to restore my eyesight. The first thing I saw was Nick hovering above me, I looked around then saw that I was lying on his lap, "WAH!" I quickly sat up then groaned in pain,

"Calm down, calm down, I didn't like the idea anymore than you do." Nick mumbled,

"Where are we?" I asked,

"The mall... Well actually the entrance of the mall." Ellis said. We were situated in a saferoom and everyone carried new weapons, Ellis noticed me looking at the new weapons, "Don't worry, we got you a combat rifle a the gun store."

"Lovely." I said standing up and instantly stumbling backwards,

"Maybe we should rest a while." Coach said.

We ended up camping for the evening, "We'll take shifts." Coach said,

"I'll be happy to go first." Ellis said,

"Sounds good to me." Rochelle agreed and sat down.

Minutes later everyone was asleep except me and Ellis, "Maybe you should get some rest." He said,

"I don't think I can." I said looking down. Truth be told, I couldn't sleep because I had too much on my mind,

"Ah it's alright, just try the best u can." He said cheerfully,

"Okay, I can't argue with that optimism." I laughed and sat my backpack down to grab the blanket that I packed,

"You really planned didn't you." Ellis said,

"Well, winter falls hard when it comes, so you never know." I wrapped myself up,

"Goodnight Sophie." He smiled,

"Night Ellis." I said and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
***Day of infection***  
I ran through the school, everyone trying to get out as the first infectors reached the town, reached the school. Mass panic erupted and everyone was rushing to get out, I ran to the gymnasium, where I saw up close and personal the first sign of the infection. A diseased person attacked a young blonde freshman girl, when it was finished with its meal, it targeted on me.  
The infected human ran towards me and without thinking I threw a basketball at it. It stumbled back which gave me enough time to get out. The entire town was in complete disarray, grocery stores an gas stations were ravaged, windows were shattered, smoke poured out of buildings, and the whole town rioted for safety. I ran as fast as I could out of the city, ignoring the people who became a nice afternoon meal.

I nearly broke down the door to my house, "Mom?! Dad?!" I looked around the living room but no one answered. The kitchen was in ruins, the pantry was cleaned out and the fridge was left opened. Upstairs my room was left the same as I had it, and my sisters room was still locked (something she did when she went to college, it was to prevent me from going in there). My parents room on the other hand looked like the kitchen, miscellaneous socks were strewn about but that was it. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I had a sudden realiztion, I was left alone, my parents abandoned me, I was left for dead...  
I went ino the basement and grabbed my shotgun from the gun cabinet, ammo from the top shelf, my aluminum baseball bat, and my backpack. Then I went upstairs to my room, packed my clothes and a blanket and made my way out into the new world, the world ran by zombies.

***Present***

_"Sophia run!" _"Dad?" _"Go! Get out of here!"_ "Mom?" I was in a dark room, I could hear their voices, but I couldn't see anything. I ran through the darkness, not knowing where I was going, and not really caring either. The roar of the horde sounded from behind, I panicked and ran faster. A hunter screeched close behind but the sound was over powered by the sound of a bigger roar, a familiar roar. I ran faster when the ground began to shake like there was an earthquake, I couldn't get away. The ground shook more and more until the roar was right behind me. Then the pain struck...

I bolted awake screaming, everything was the same as when I went to sleep. The saferoom was full of snoring, which was good because I didn't want to wake anyone.

"Bad dream?" A voice startled me, I quickly turned toward the corner to see Nick sitting there keeping watch,

"No... Trust me I'm in a nightmare now, things can't get worse." I laughed nervously,

"Uh-huh... Listen, I've been meaning to say thanks for saving me, but I didn't want to say it in front of the others..."

"Uh, no problem." I sat up,

"Just don't tell them okay or I'll kill you."

"My lips are sealed."

"How do you do it?" He asked me,

"Do what?"

"Be so selfless, to put others before yourself, put your life on the line for four strangers you don't even know and not think twice about it."

"Well... I guess you guys are like my family now, and like my family, we always have each others backs. Did you think I would have left you for dead when that witch tore you up like confetti?"

"No... Was it because you don't want to be like your parents?" I looked at him sternly, "You talk in your sleep." He said as if he knew what I was going to ask,

"Don't tell the others or I will kill you."

"My lips are sealed." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "My parents saw me as a runt, they didn't appreciate anything I did. They didn't care when I was top of my class for graduation, they didn't care when I got accepted into Harvard, and you know why? It was because of my no good bitch of a sister, everything was about Aria. To my parents, the whole world had to revolve around her and I was forced to live in her shadow like the accident my parents said I was." I held back tears as Nick took everything in, "And you know what? I would rather live in this zombie apocalypse than spend another day at home."

Nick nodded, "So is that the reason you act the way you do?"

I thought about it, "I'm going back to sleep." I pulled the blanket back over my head and let my thoughts wander until I fell asleep.

The morning sun shone bright in the saferoom and into my eyes, when I sat up everybody was already awake, "Come on, lets get going if we want to get out." Coach said,

"Right, let me pack up my stuff." I said, getting up,

"Let me help." Ellis said coming over,

"Okay." I smiled at him and started packing. Once my stuff was packed I joined the others, "Man I hope the food court is opened." I said,

"Amen to that." Coach agreed. In all honesty, I couldn't remember the last time I ate... Or what it even was, a nice slice of pepperoni pizza sounded awesome right about now. Rochelle opened the door,

"Tell me when we walk by a mens store, I've got blood on my suit." Nick said shoving past me,

"Not now Nick, we don't have the time." I said, flipping my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes. Nick rolled his eyes at me and he was back to his normal self.

We were at the top of the escalator when we heard a growling noise, "What is that?" I asked,

"It sounds like one of those chargers..." Coach said skeptically,

"Chargers?"

"Yeah, those one zombies with the big arm, and they plow you to the ground." Ellis explained,

"Oh."

"Come on, just be careful." Coach took lead. We walked around to a fence that was pulled down except for a small portion of it was still up,

"I think we can crawl through here." I said and did so. The others followed behind,

"Looks like the food court is closed." Ellis pointed out,

"God dammit!" Coach exclaimed,

I laughed, "Come on let's go down the escalator." I said walking toward it.

About halfway down I noticed something moved, and it wasn't a common, "Didya guys see that?" I asked,

"No..." Nick said,

"Hm..." I continued down. Not a second later a zombie came charging at me and took me back up the escalator, stopping at a wall. It then proceeded to pound me into the ground, "Ah! What the- Ow- hell?-" It picked me up, then pummled me, then picked me up again, and repeated, "Ow... Guys- Ow!" There was the sound of gunfire coming from behind the charger and soon he fell dead. I removed its enlarged arm from my torso,

"Sophie are you okay?" Ellis asked, holding his hand out to help me up. I took it and got up,

"That... Was... Terrible!" My head was spinning and my torso hurt really bad,

"But are you okay?" Nick asked, "I mean, not like I care or anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can walk it off." I said and went to retrieve my gun.

The rest of the trip was in silence, that is, until we reached the toy store,

"Shit, we're gonna have to break the window and deactivate the alarm if we want to be rescued." Rochelle said,

"That's gonna bring an audience." I said reloading my gun, "We'll have to work together."

"I like your thinking miss." Coach said,

"Thank you."

"Nick, why can't you be like her?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Come on."

We all walked up to the window and broke it. An ear-splitting alarm went off,

"The control panel is on the third floor!" Ellis shouted over the noise,

"This way!" I directed. The sound of the horde came closer, "Hurry!" I ran to an escalator,

"What's with escalators in this place?" Nick asked but no one bothered to answer.

We fought through the horde like it was nothing, until a special came along and spit something at us, "Watch out!" Nick shouted and pulled me out of the way,

"What the hell was that?"

"That zombie spits acid."

"Ooh." I said,

"You two shut off the alarm, we'll stay!" Coach shouted at us, we nodded and ran off.

"Where is that control room?" Nick asked frustratedly,

"Uh..." I looked around, "C'mon, we'll find it." I lead him to a door and tried to open it, "It won't open!" I shouted,

"Step back!" Nick ordered and pointed a gun at the door. I ran to his side as he shot through the door, "Try it now."

"Okay." I walked back to the door and opened it. The door opened effortlessly, on the ground was a pile of dea zombies, I ran to the control box and shut the alarm off, "Whew, that was close." I sighed in relief,

"Yeah, good job." Nick said parting my back,

"Don't push it."

"Sorry..." He said. There was an awkward silence before Ellis and the others came in,

"Good job shuttin off that alarm."

"How do you know I didn't shut it off?" Nick asked. Everyone gave him a look of disbelief, "Lets just go." Nick grumbled.

Coach lead us out a door, down a staircase, and through a hallway to another door. Inside the room were a bunch of cardboard boxes stacked high on top of each other,

"Almost there, it should be the next room over." Rochelle informed,

"Cool, cool." I said,

"Alright lets go." Nick said and eagerly went ahead, we followed. A very disappointing sight was ahead,

"I knew this was too good to be true!" I said, walking over to a tent that CEDA had abandoned,

"This is bullshit!" Nick shouted and punched a table,

"Calm down, lets just go to the saferoom and we can think of a plan." Coach said,

"Fine..." I sighed.

We went up one more escalator and down the corridor to the saferoom


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Three hours into the infection***  
I ran down the road out of town, on my way to find my boyfriend Michael and my best friend Darcy. Cars were speeding past but none were going to stop for me because of fear that I may be an infected individual. I ran fast to Michaels house, only to discover that he wasn't there, no one was, I screamed in anger and ran to Darcy's house. When I got there I found Darcy cowering in the corner of her room, "Darcy?"

She jumped, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted and grabbed a knife off the floor,

"Darcy its just me, Sophie."

"Sophie?"

"Yeah, come on, we're getting out of this hell hole."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, to the last safe place I guess." I helped her up,

"Where's that at?"

"I don't know, somewhere away from here."

She packed her things and we took her parents car out of the town.

As it turned out, Darcy's mom, dad, and brother were infected too and she had to kill them, I felt so bad for her. She turned on the radio and turned the station, "Reports have come in about a CEDA evacuation center at the Vannah hotel in Savannah Georgia..."

"Looks like thats where we are heading." I said.

Little did I know that this trip I would be taking alone. One night when I was filling the tank with gas Darcy fell to the ground, "Darcy are you okay?"

"No... My arm..." She groaned, I looked at her arm and discovered that she had been bitten,

"Darcy...?"

"It was my brother... I couldn't... You have to kill me now!"

"No... I can't!"

"Then go on without me, I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"O-okay." I didn't want to kill my friend and I also didn't want to leave her behind... But I didn't have a choice. I got into the car and drove off, not even looking back to see my dying friend, Georgia was my top priority.

After driving for three days I finally made it to the CEDA evacuation center, I went to the roof to get on the helicopter, "Hang on miss." They pulled me aside and did tests on me, "Sorry, you've encountered the infection, we can't risk you infecting others." They made me go back into the burning hotel all alone, it was then the adventure of a lifetime began.

***Present***

We stood in the saferoom in silence, I looked at Nick, who looked at Ellis, who looked at Rochelle, and the gaze ended with Coach. He looked like he had a plan, but didn't say anything, "Aw man, we missed Jimmy Gibbs?" We looked to see Ellis looking at a poster on the wall, "I'm starting to HATE this apocalypse." He said putting emphasis on the word hate,

"Let's just get out of the mall." Rochelle said and grabbed a first aid kit. I opened the door and headed out, we went down the hallway, and through the mall one more time to reach an elevator. Once we were all in Nick pressed the down button,

"CEDA's not gonna save us, any ideas?" He asked and turned to me,

"Don't look at me, I'm not an "Idea" person." I said,

"That's an understatement..." He muttered, I rolled my eyes.

Ellis was standing at the corner of the elevator, he was quiet for once, the thought of it scared me. Nick must have noticed his silence as well, "Hey overalls! What are you thinking about?" He asked,

"I've been thinkin... Jimmy Gibbs' stock car is around here somewhere, we just gotta find it, gas it up, and I'll drive that thing to New Orleans my damn self." He said with a smile,

"I'll agree to the idea, but I'm driving." Nick said,

"Yeah, only if I get killed otherwise you better kill me." Ellis scoffed,

Nick started to raise his gun, "If you both don't shut up I will kill you both and drive the car out of here with Rochelle and Coach." I said to break up the argument. Nick and Ellis looked at each other and that was that.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, "Alright, lets get some gas." Coach said and stepped forward,

"Wait." I held out my arm to stop him, "How do we know how much gas to use?" Everyone looked at Ellis,

"I'll figure that out, you guys just get the gas." Ellis said,

"Let's hurry up so we can get out of here." Nick mumbled and we all went our separate ways.

I walked through the atrium where I found a flight of stairs, I went up it cautiously. When I reached the top there was the familiar roar of a horde, "Be careful guys, we have company!" I shouted down to the others. Just as I turned around a zombie ran up to me and clawed my arm, I hissed in pain then blew the zombies head off,

"Guys!" Ellis called out, I turned toward where he was standing, "We need eight gas cans to fill it up."

"Alright!" I called back and started looking for gas cans. Zombies clawed down doors and were running at me, I did a pretty good job of clearing them until a boomer threw up all over me and I couldn't see. I was shooting in every direction and was walking backwards, I didn't realize how close to the edge I was until my foot slipped and I fell, grabbing the ledge before I fell three stories to my death. The zombies were stomping and clawing at my hands which hurt like a bitch, "HELP!" I cried and looked around, Ellis was busy down by the car and I couldn't see Nick Rochelle or Coach... I was sure going to die.

I was hanging by one arm now, the other one scratched to shit. My hand started slipping and I knew this was it, I closed my eyes and felt my hand let go. I felt myself fall, but something grabbed my arm, I looked up to see Nick pulling me up, "You didn't think I was actually gonna let you die did you?" He asked with a smug look on his face,

"I thought you were for a minute there." I smiled and got to my feet,

"You owe me one." He smirked,

"Save it for later, we have to get the gas tanks to Ellis." I said and grabbed my gun that was lying next to the wall,

"Yeah I know." We started heading in different directions, "Oh, by the way Sophie." Nick called back, "You smell terrible." He laughed and ran off, I rolled my eyes and went to find gas tanks.

At the end of the hallway that I was walking down, there were two gas cans lying on the ground along with some Molotov's and pipe bombs. I snatched up the pipe bomb and grabbed the two cans, then I ran back toward Ellis, "Ellis! Heads up!" He looked up at me and I threw one can at him,

"We need five more!"

"I have another!" I tossed the second one at him then shot a zombie that was about to attack him,

"Four more you guys!"

I nodded then made my way towards the stairs. A hunter pounced me before I could make it to the second story, I screamed but the zombie didn't attack me. It sniffed me then got up and climbed up the wall, out of sight, "What the hell are you doing lying around?" Rochelle asked me,

"I was just-"

"Never mind, just find more gas cans." She ran past me, I looked up at where the hunter hid then headed downstairs.

When I got to the main floor there was a giant roar, a familar roar, "Guys..." I backed up toward Ellis,

"We can take him by ourselves if we work together." Ellis said, reloading his gun,

"Uh... Okay..." I gripped my combat rifle tight. The giant fleshy zombie (which they informed me was a tank) started charging at me and Ellis, we shot at it,

"Split up and it won't kill us both." Ellis said, I nodded and ran in the opposite direction as Ellis, hoping the tank wouldn't go after him, but it did.

I watched in horror as he was basically single handedly taking on the tank, I couldn't bear to watch it anymore. While Ellis had the tank busy I fished in my bag for a molotov, the tank got closer to Ellis and he was almost cornered. Quickly, I pulled the molotov out, but couldn't find the fricken lighter! In seconds Ellis was going to be a pile of dead flesh and broken bones and it was going to be because I couldn't find a lighter. So I panicked, and did the only sensible thing that came to mind, I whipped the unlit molotov at the tank. I know what you're probably thinking, 'What the hell kind of move was that Sophie?' Well, I panicked, and Ellis was about to be killed, so I came up with a diversion. It wasn't the best idea ever, but hey, it was something. The tank roared angrily and turned toward me, "Hey you little shit, lets dance." I challenged, it picked up a rock and whipped it at me. I dove to the ground as the rock soared above me, "HAH! Is that all you got? My grandma can throw bigger things farther than you ever could!" I taunted, I didn't know if it understood me but it charged. I ran backwards, not taking my eyes off it as I shot at it, Ellis was shooting from behind.  
After minutes of shooting I ran up another flight of stairs at the far end of the atrium. The tank made it to the bottom but fell dead before it could get to me, I sighed in relief, "Lets get back to the car." Ellis said, I nodded in agreement. Back at the car, there were three more gas cans by it, Ellis poured them in while I shot any zombies that came near us, "One more!" Ellis shouted, I looked around but saw no one. Ellis and I worked together to kill zombies,

"Where are they?" I asked, shooting a zombie in the face,

"I don't know, smoker!" He pointed up at the third floor. I shot it and it exploded, "Nice shot."

"Thanks."

"HEADS UP!" Nick shouted from above. I looked up to see something red falling towards us, I caught it and passed it to Ellis,

"WE GOT THEM ALL GUYS! HURRY UP!" I shouted.

Just as Ellis finished putting in the final gas can another tank roared. I looked around but couldn't see it, "Come on! Where are they?" I asked.

Coach and Rochelle came down the stairs, "We gotta go!" Rochelle shouted,

"Yeah I know, but not without Nick."

"Well we brought company." Coach said. I looked behind them to see the tank charging after them, it picked up a rock and threw it at them. The rock hit Rochelle in the back and she fell to the ground, "ROCHELLE!" We all shouted, I ran towards her,

"Stay at the car, we'll get her." Coach said, I nodded and stepped back to the car.  
Ellis picked up Rochelle and put her in the back seat then got in with her, Coach ran to the car and sat in the passenger seat, I couldn't wait for Nick anymore so I sat in the drivers seat. Just then Nick jumped into the back seat, "Oh no, we are not letting her drive-"

"SUCK IT UP!" I shouted and put the car in drive. I stomped on the gas pedal and we sped out of the front doors of the mall through a bunch of zombies and then finally down the road and into the sunset.

**Woo hoo that was the end! What happened to Rochelle? Review then wait for the second story!**

**Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Review and I'll get right back with you ;)**


	7. Authors Note: The Sequel!

_**Hey guys! Dont forget to check out the sequel to this story: **_

_**Sins and Secrets**_

_**Out now! **_

_**Enjoy!**_


End file.
